


The True Story of Salazar Slytherin

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Everyone needs a place where they can go and be alone, be free. A place that’s just for them, where they don’t have to deal with anyone but themselves. And sometimes, they don’t even have to deal with themselves. For Salazar Slytherin, his place was a room. One full of light when his seemed to be flickering back out.  ...





	The True Story of Salazar Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

** The True Story of Salazar Slytherin **

 

From the moment he was able to think for himself, Salazar Slytherin kept to himself. He was quiet, private and cautious, and a little more then secretive. He never told anyone anything that might be of importance, afraid someone would take that from him. 

As a toddler, he was oddly quiet and usually alone, but never seeming bothered by it. He loved to build things with his many colored blocks, to try to make something stand…only, it always seemed to fall down once he had it up.

In his adolescent teenage years, he was fairly attractive. Long black hair, green eyes, a structured face that seemed to be sculpted from the finest material by the greatest artist…Salazar was a handsome boy and he could have had any girl. But, girls never really caught his interest, he had to many other things to think about. Like his school work, his magical powers…and the dream he held. And the people who held it with him.

It was bright, brighter then any other day on the day Salazar met his dream sharers. He’d been enjoying a walk behind his house, a calm feeling in him. No matter how dark and alone he might seem to everyone, he loved the sun, loved the air, he loved the feeling of freedom he got when surrounded by these two things.

And, oddly enough, he found a large amount of fresh air and sunlight in the three people sitting at the creek behind his place on that bright day. It had made him frown at the time, not understanding why these kids were on his property. But he later considered it fate, because those three people became the best people he’d ever know. They shared his need for someone who understood and, they shared his dream.

A dream that ended a way they had never expected.

In the beginning, Salazar and the other three simply read up on ways to hid buildings from sight of muggles, how to run an effective school, where to place there building…and they had an amusing time doing it. One of the three, Helga, was a complete dolt at most times, and was constantly making Salazar grin. Helga made most of the laughs for the group. 

Before Salazar knew it, he was completely wrapped around his friends…Helga in particular. But, Helga was strange, she was the first girl he’d met not to leer lustfully at him and Salazar believed it added onto the attraction he felt for her. But, he never spoke of this attraction to Helga, or to Godric or Rowena…he didn’t feel it was important.

Not with the other things they had going on.

They finally got their school together and began to prepare from inside the walls. Rowena, was the smartest witch Salazar had ever seen. She knew every charm (and could perform it on command) ever made, and had read almost every book ever printed. Rowena was extremely helpful in protecting the dream.

Godric, was brave and strong, and never backed out of anything. He was the one to help in the charming when he could, and then one to do the heavy lifting. He was also the one, along with an amused and adventurous Salazar, to explore the dungeons of the old castle they’d got for the school. Godric was the one who kept things going smoothly, he helped them reach the end of the dream.

And Helga simply kept them amused, while throwing in the few wonderful traits and skills she had along the way. Salazar’s part in the dream, was being organized, keeping them on task and knowing exactly what he wanted. 

And for a while, he had exactly that.

When the first dispute came up, over what kids to allow into the school, and how to divide them, they settled on having four houses, which each of them heading their own. Salazar couldn’t see why his friends wanted to allow students without the purest blood to come to there school. But, he let it go…at least, he tried. But, inside, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of resentment for the three of them. A resentment that made him add things to the castle he’d never tell his friends about.

By the time the school was done, Salazar had pulled away from the group in many ways. And they noticed, they couldn’t help but notice. Salazar didn’t laugh anymore, he barely ever smiled, he never wanted to talk, and all because someone had put out the flame that was his light, the flame that was his sunshine.

Helga had come to him one day, smiling as always, and taken a seat beside him, then began to tell him about her feelings for a certain someone. A certain someone who wasn’t him. But, he smiled and laughed when she said something silly…and he even pressed a grin on his face when she sighed over Godric’s name…

And then when she had left, Salazar seemed like a completely different person. Only, he really wasn’t so different, he was just the old him. The him that didn’t want anyone around, not even the one person who gave him the two things he liked most. Fresh air and sunlight. 

No one questioned what was wrong with Salazar, because none of them knew how to approach him anymore. Salazar didn’t mind though, he just wanted to be alone, to be able to be unbothered and unhurt. He never wanted to see any of them again. 

The school opened, and it was the first day in a long time that Salazar had rejoiced. They’d used the hat from Godric’s head, to sort the children into the four houses in the school, the four houses that they gave their own last names. They sorted them by their traits: All the children who where invited in and had a strong intelligence, went into Rowena’s house; All the children who were brave and full of loyalty; went into Godric’s; All the students who seemed to not fit in any of the other houses, went to Helga. 

And all the kids who were more then cunning, who held the purest blood, went into Salazar’s.

It was after the sorting ceremony and the feast that Salazar formed his room. He placed it off to the end of a quiet and abandoned part of the dungeons, a place where no one would ever think to venture. Salazar used so many curses and charms on hall to the room, that it would be impossible to find, to ever find. He placed a wall in front of the door, so that it wouldn’t be seen, should someone find themselves down there. He hid the room from everyone but himself and someone just like him, someone looking to accomplish his dream and just wanting a place to go. Someone looking for light and freedom.

So in this secret room, Salazar placed light. All kinds of light. Light that brought him hope at their shine, lights that brought him joy with a flash, lights that made his mood lift completely when he needed it to. And along with the light, he set a gentle breeze to blow constantly.

Salazar spent his time in that secret room. Just sitting there, looking at the walls and enjoying the lights. And when he shut his eyes, he could see it. He could see that day behind his house at the creek…it had been such a bright day. The prefect day for the start of his dream. He’d never forget it.

And with this secret room, he didn’t have to. 


End file.
